The present invention relates to an arrangement for the drive of a motor vehicle, with an engine, a clutch, a change-speed transmission and an axle drive.
It is of great significance for the driving dynamics of the motor vehicle how the drive unit consisting of engine, clutch, change-speed transmission and axle drive is arranged relative to the rear axle or front axle driven thereby. If the drive unit is seated at the front axle, then the engine is located in front of the front axle whereas if it is seated at the rear axle, then the engine is located to the rear of the rear axle; the change-speed transmission is always located on the other side of the axle. It is favorable for the driving behavior if the mass center of the engine is located as close as possible to the axle to be driven. With fulfillment of this requirement, the front section in front of the front axle, respectively, the rear section to the rear of the rear axle are reduced to the same extent whereby the overhang angle is increased in a desired manner. Therebeyond, this type of construction enables a reduction of the sweep-back (inclined position) of the axle drive shafts.
It is the object of the present invention to so construct the drive connection from the transmission output shaft to the vehicle axle to driven that the mass center of the engine is located as close as possible to this vehicle axle.
The underlying problems are solved according to the present invention in that the drive connection from the transmission output shaft to the axle drive shafts driving the vehicle wheels is constructed U-shaped. In a preferred embodiment according to the present invention, the transmission output shaft drives an intermediate shaft disposed parallel to the axle drive shafts by way of a bevel gear-angle drive, whereby spur gear pairs for the drive of the axle drive shafts are arranged on both sides at right angle. If the transmission output shaft drives, the axle drive shafts disposed parallel to the intermediate shaft by way of a U-shaped drive connection which is formed by an intermediate shaft and two spur gear pairs arranged on both sides thereof, then the engine can be moved as close as desired to the axle drive shafts, respectively, the vehicle axle by a corresponding dimensioning of the spur gear pairs. A clutch housing flangedly connected at the engine housing can thereby protrude into the U-shaped intermediate space of the drive connection. A further advantage of this arrangement resides in that a division of the driving torque takes place at the intermediate shaft which causes only slight bearing loads.